Obstacle
by spootycup
Summary: Leo is injured (that sums it up really good) ...Complete....


_Hey Guys I am back… I don't know if this is possible or if it is right… I looked on line for some real facts and it just took too darn long so I am writing a story for pure fun NOT fact… So don't harp too much on if it is true or not because I don't know and I just love to read and have fun with a story and not worry about if it can happen or not… So please just read enjoy and don't think too much… Remember the Turtles are not mine…ENJOY!_

It was just supposed to be a normal run. A run where he didn't have to be bothered by anyone or anything, but noo…it started to rain and boy did it rain. Then to top it off he came upon some thugs. Not what he needed and he told them so too.

"You guys have really picked the wrong day to do this. Come on lets get this over with." Leonardo leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles took out his twin katana blades and waited for the attack he knew would come, and it did. He was getting bored with always fighting and being attacked.

He kicked at one of the attackers knocking him to the ground. He then felt someone come behind him. He quickly turned around and sliced out with his katana, the guy fell to the ground bloodied. Leo realized quickly that the gang must of called in reinforcements because the more he took down more came at him. He decided to retreat and started running, he knew they would follow.

Leo ran to the closest building hopped on the fire escape that lead to the roof. He got to the roof and started running across it and jumped to the next rooftop. He figured since the thugs weren't ninja's there was no way they could follow. But as he stopped to turn back there were two thugs right there behind him. Leo turned around again and ran. He heard it before he felt it. The bullet went straight into and out of his left knee taken Leo down in the process.

"That got you, you freak!" One of the thugs said as he came up to Leo. "Hey Boxer get that gun of yours over here and finish it."

Leo tried to shake off the pain. He had to stand and get out of there before they really finished him off. _"God I hate guns." _Leo thought. Leo attempted to get up but was knocked back down by the other thug with the gun.

"You ain't gong nowhere freak." The thug know known as Boxer got ready to pull the trigger and Leo knew if he didn't do something quick he was dead. Leo used his injured leg and knocked the guy down before he could shoot. The guy yelped in surprise and Leo groaned in pain. The other thug behind Leo quickly struck. The kick landed to Leo's head. Leo knew he was losing blood and this battle. He had one chance and he thanked Donnie for that chance.

Leo put his hand into his belt and took out a smoke bomb. He dropped it near himself and when the thugs were coughing and trying to see Leo as quickly as his leg would carry him managed to get to other side of the building and to a fire escape where he got as far down it as he could until he collapsed from the pain.

Leo heard the thugs screaming at each other before he finally heard nothing coming from the rooftops. He looked at his surroundings trying to remember where he was. His head hurt and his vision was becoming fuzzy. He needed to do something, but the pain from his leg was quickly becoming his only thought.

Leo looked down at his leg and realized blood was constantly pouring out of the wound. He needed to get it covered. He took off his pad and grimaced in pain. His leg hurt to bend let alone move but he knew if he didn't at least slow the bleeding he could bleed to death. After what seemed like an eternity of agony he got his bandana over the wound and sat back breathing heavily.

He needed a manhole cover. There was none around, he had to get home and get fixed up before he was discovered. Leo tried to stand with the help of the fire escape rails but fell back with a cry when his leg wouldn't support his weight. Tears of pain where seen in Leo's eyes, and he wiped his eyes angrily. _"A NINJA DOES NOT FEEL PAIN."_ He kept repeating this to himself as he attempted to stand again. Again he failed and fell back down with a cry of pain.

Leo didn't like feeling helpless and he hated calling for help, but he knew this was not something he could literally walk away from. He took out his shell cell and tried to contact Donnie, he hoped he wouldn't get Raph.

"Come on pick up."

"Hello, Turtles R Us we're here to serve."

"Mikey…I need help, can you get Donnie for me?"

"Leo? Hey bro are you ok?" Mikey's worried faced shown back to Leo.

"I don't know Mikey hurry and get Don please."

"Right away bro."

Leo closed his eyes as Mikey ran to get Donnie. Leo tried to stop the pain, tried to turn it off, but it hurt so much the slightest movement of his leg was enough to send sharp pains all the way through him. Leo heard Mikey calling for his smart brother and opened his eyes.

"Mikey I told you that I didn't want to play I have important work to do."

"Its Leo Donnie, he needs you." Came Mikey's concerned voice.

"What? Where is he?"

"On the shell cell…here."

"Leo, hey bro what is it?"

"Don, I need you to come and get me, and I really need you to hurry. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to stay awake so hurry please."

Seeing the look in Leo's pain filled eyes and hearing his strained voice Donnie knew this wasn't good. Instead of wasting time on questions about what happened he asked the most important question of all. "Where are you?"

"Oh God Donnie I have no idea. I lost track when I was chased, please…please hurry it hurts." Leo said in an anguished filled voice.

"I'll track you with the shell cell. Don't worry Leo we're coming we'll get you. I'm gonna put Mikey on I want you to stay awake and talk to him. Everything will be ok."

"Hurry Donnie please."

"Here Mikey talk to him say anything just make sure he stays awake. Got it?"

"Um yeah," Mikey covered the shell cell for a second and said, "Donnie he sounded scared?"

"I know…now talk to him."

Mikey put on a smile and started talking to Leo about his new comic book. Leo looked back at his little brother and smiled slightly. _Leave it to Mikey to make him smile in a situation like this. _

"And then Silver Century took the villain, Dr. Blood to jail, but just as…"

Leo moved just a little bit to try and stay out of the massive rain that was falling and cried out in pain. Mikey stopped talking about his comic and started asking him if he was ok. Leo answered him with a hoarse voice, "Yeah, Mikey just can't move around too much. Please tell me you know where I am and are on your way. It's kinda getting cold out." Leo's teeth were chattering and his eyes were starting to close.

"Hey Leo you can't sleep Donnie said so, now I know its cold but just think about how warm it is here, you'll be here really soon."

Donnie yelled, "Got it!" He ran to get his bo and some supplies he needed he then nodded to Mikey and they both ran to the Battle Shell not stopping when their Master came out to know what was the matter.

"I swear this is the last time I let Casey pick the movie." Came a disgruntled voice. "Hey guys I'm home. Guys? Mikey where the shell are you?" Raph walked towards the T.V. and turned at his name being called.

"Raphael?"

"Hey Sensei, sorry about being so late I thought I would get here earlier, but you know Casey."

"My son, what is happening? Where did your other brothers go in such haste?"

"They left? I don't know Sensei I just got in I didn't see them."

"I have been trying to reach them on your brother's "Shell Cell" but I do believe I have not "Gotten the hang of it."

"Um yeah, Sensei well I'll call and see what's going on." Raph got his cell out and contacted Donnie.

"Yo Braineack what the shell is up?"

"Raph, Leo's hurt we're on our way to get him. He didn't look good Raph, not good at all, Mikey's talking to him now."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Where are you I'll come there."

"I don't have time Raph, I'll get Leo home just stay there. We will call if we need you."

Donnie signed off leaving a very angry and disturbed Rat to their own thoughts. "Do you think he's gonna be ok Sensei?"

"I do not know Raphael, I felt nothing from him I did not know he was in danger."

"Well Donnie's going to be there and take care of it. I'm sure our Fearless Leader will be fine. I just wish I was there." Raph said the last part more to himself then his Master.

"I too wish I was with Leonardo, but all we can do now is wait. Leonardo knew that Donatello was his best choice, we must have faith that the Gods know what they are doing."

"Yeah, well Faith was never my strong suit Sensei. If you don't mind I'm going into the dojo." Raph left his Master to his thoughts and walked towards the dojo with an angry look on his face. "You better be ok Leo, or else."

"Donnie I don't think he's doing too good. He isn't even responding to my jokes." Mikey's worried voice told his brother.

"How can you tell he's not responding no one really responds to your jokes."

"Very funny Donasmello."

"I think we are here. Looks like he's in that ally. Come on Mikey. We're here Leo hang on a little bit more."

Donnie and Mikey raced out of the Battle Shell and ran into the ally. "LEO!" They both called.

The rain was coming down heavier then before making it even more difficult to look up with out the rain stinging their eyes. "LEO! Donnie is that cell working shouldn't we see him by now?"

"I don't know what's going on it must be the weather, it says he's here. Start searching high and low I'll take the right side of the ally."

Each turtle went their separate ways checking every garbage pail ever nook and cranny. Donnie continued to track with his shell cell hitting it a couple times. He got so fed up he looked towards the sky in frustration and noticed a green foot above him. "MIKEY HE'S HERE!"

Mikey ran to join Donnie and looked up and also saw Leo's foot. "Let's get up there." Mikey told his brother. Mikey jumped up grabbed the ladder and began climbing with Don not far behind.

They reached Leo seconds later. "Oh shell Donnie look at his knee." Mikey closed his eyes and turned away. "There's blood all over his bandana."

"I can see that Mikey." Donnie bent down towards Leo and started examining him. "He's out cold, loss of blood and shock most likely. No major wounds to the head his eyes gonna swell shut, now that knee." Donnie gently took Leo's leg into his hand and straightened it to get a better picture of how the knee was. As soon as Donnie began straightening Leo's leg Leo whimpered and tried to turn away. "Easy Leo, its Don we're going to get you home and fixed up."

Leo slowly opened his eyes. He saw a blurry green face with purple around it. "You came…" Whispered Leo. "I tried to stay…awake…pain lots of pain." Leo tried to smile at his brother but soon found himself being sucked into total darkness.

"Leo? Leo, damn." Donnie mumbled to himself.

"Donnie is it bad?" Mikey crouched down next to his older brothers and looked down at Leo sadly. Donnie didn't answer Mikey but went to slowly and carefully untie Leo's bandana from his knee. He took it off and nearly chocked. Blood poured out of a dime-sized hole in Leo's knee.

"Oh Shell!" Donnie whispered.

"Oh man Donnie I think I'm gonna be sick." Mikey quickly got up and ran to the other side of the fire escape and vomited up all his food for the day.

Donnie quickly took out his first aid kit and wrapped the wound in Sterile Gauze. He then put away his supplies and stood up. "Mikey? We need to get him back to the lair fast. Can you help me carry him?"

Mikey pale face looked back at his brother and he nodded. "How are we going to get him down?"

"I hate to do this, but you go down first, then I will lower Leo to you and you have to be careful of his leg but it's the only way."

"Don? He won't wake up right I mean this has got to be very painful for him." Mikey looked to his brother with pleading eyes.

"Let's hope he don't wake up Mikey. Now go on we have to get him home."

Mike jumped down the fire escape and waited on the bottom for Don to hand him Leo. Donnie took a deep breath. "Ok Leo, I'm gonna have to lift you and get you down to Mikey. Don't wake up on me." Donnie lifted Leo as slowly and gently as he could, not wanting to move Leo's leg too much. "Geez your heavy bro." Don stumbled a little but quickly righted himself. "Mikey you ready?"

"Yeah." Mikey really didn't sound too sure but it was the only way to get Leo down and home safely.

The two brothers took extra care to get Leo to the ground safely and quickly. He didn't wake up at all during the trip down to the ground.

"Geez, your heavy Leo." Mikey commented.

"I thought so too. It must be all that muscle."

"Well, if you guys…worked out…as much as…you talked…"

"Leo, your awake?" Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah…I'm pushing the pain away…Donnie how…how bad?"

"Leo, I won' know fully until we get you home. Let's get you into the Battle Shell and get you fixed up. Raph and by now Master Splinter will be really worried. Mikey as soon as Leo is situated in the back start driving and then call Raph to let him know we got Leo."

"Got it!"

Don and Mikey placed Leo in the back of the van and then Mikey went to the drivers seat. He started the Battle Shell and headed for home. Donnie mean while was working on Leo…

"Well how bad is it?" Raph demanded of Donnie.

"Lets move away from the door and go into the kitchen." Donnie slowly walked to the kitchen with his family anxiously following him. Donnie worked on him the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning.

"Michelangelo, please get your brother and myself some tea."

"Ok Sensei."

"Now Donatello, tell us about Leonardo's injury."

Donnie sighed and looked at the worried faces around him. "It's a little early to say for sure but…the bullet passed right through his knee. I don't know…I don't know if he will be able to walk…"

"WHAT?" Raph yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Leo's resting. He's keeping the pain down but I know it has to be excruciating for him. I gave him some pain medicine but it has to be so painful. Before Leo went under from the meds he asked me how bad it was. I told him that I didn't know. I don't know how to tell him."

"Are you sure that he won't be able to walk again? Maybe you're wrong." Mikey asked hopefully.

"I hope so Mikey. But that bullet I just don't know." Donnie put his head in his hands in frustration and anger. "Why couldn't he of staid at home, but NO not Leo he had to get out and go running! This is all his fault!"

"My son I know you are hurting for your brother as are we all. For now you must rest. I will go sit with Leonardo for a while. The Gods are testing Leonardo. You will do all you can for your brother and then we will be here for him through the rest. Go all of you rest, it has been a very troubling night and beginning of this day."

"Alright sensei, but I'll be back in there in about 4 hours. I need to check on him and stuff."

"Of course my son."

Splinter left the kitchen with each of his sons in thought. _Poor Leonardo so much has happened to him in such a short amount of time. The Gods sure test his sons to their fullest abilities._

There was pain so much pain. He pushed it back hoping that by will alone the pain will lessen. The pain slowly faded until all that was left was a numb feeling. Leo slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in Donnie's lab, but why? He turned his head from one side to the next. "Hello?" He whispered.

"Leo? Hey bro how you doing?"

"Mikey? I feel weird…What's wrong with me?"

"Let me get Donnie Leo, stay there, oh…well I'll be right back." Mikey looked sheepishly at his brother before he left to get Donatello.

"Ok?" Leo looked up at the ceiling and then shook his head. Things were all fuzzy. Something important happened…but what?

"Hey Leo. Let me check you over." Donnie walked over to Leo with a very worried looking Mike behind him.

"What's going on? Where's Raph? Is he ok? You guys aren't telling me something."

"Easy Leo. Raph is fine. He's at Casey's. I gave you some heavy medication so you most likely are a little disorientated."

"Can I sit up?"

"Um yeah, Mikey come help me."

Mikey quickly came over from where he stood in the corner. "Are you sure he should Donnie?"

"Mikey…Just help me get him sitting up." Donnie told his younger brother sternly.

"Sorry."

"Ok, wait…I want to know what is going on. Donnie you're being mean to Mikey and what time is it and what the shell is going on here?"

"Sorry, Mikey. Look Leo you need to calm down. We will tell you everything. Mikey please help me sit him up."

The two brothers helped Leo sit up. When Leo attempted to move his legs even a little sharp pain was sent straight up his body and he cried out.

"Easy Leo take it easy. You can't move your leg. Not at all, I have it sprinted but even the slightest movement will cause you a lot of pain."

"Oh shell what the heck. I remember… Donnie it hurts can you?"

"Easy Leo. I'm gonna give you something to numb the pain a little. I can't give you too much but it is going to help."

Mike held Leo's hand and watched as Donnie injected Leo with some drugs Leo's hand gripped Mikey's so tight he thought it would break. But as the meds took effect Leo's gripped loosened.

"Ok, thanks Mike, now that I can sorta think again. How bad is it?"

Donnie didn't look at Leo but went to work on something away from Leo. Donnie didn't answer for a bit and Leo repeated the question.

"I really don't know Leo. I really don't. It's bad, but how bad depends on your recovery time and your therapy for it. The bullet passed right through your knee. I don't think it hit any ligaments or tendons so that is a plus. But, I just don't know if you if ever again will be up to 100 percent."

"How long will it be before the pain lessens and I can start working on getting better?"

"At least 3 weeks if that. Leo I just don't know. I really don't."

"I…I'm tired guys can I get some rest?"

"Sure Leo. Are you hungry? Do want some food first?"

"Nah, thanks Mikey, I just want to sleep. Thanks Donnie, for all your help." Leo closed his eyes and waited to be alone.

"We're here for you if you need us Leo." Donnie squeezed Leo's shoulder and left his brother to rest.

Leo opened his eyes as soon as he was alone and looked down at his leg. _Things just kept getting better and better for himself_ he thought. _First the Elite, then this, he sometimes wondered if the Gods looked down upon him and his brothers and thought it would be fun to mess with their lives. _

Leo really hated his life at times. Thoughts started flying through his head. _What if couldn't walk again? What if he wasn't back to his usual fighting ability? What if he couldn't lead anymore? What would he be if not a leader? If not a fighter? Why did the Gods hate him so much? What did he do to deserve a fate like this? _His last thoughts before he fell asleep were ones of despair and hopelessness.

"Did he wake up yet?" Raph asked as he sat on the couch next to Mikey.

"Yeah. God Raph he was in so much pain. I thought he would break my hand he held it so tightly. Then when we told him about his knee he just shut down. I don't think he is doing well."

"He's gonna be fine Mikey. We'll see to it. He has to be right? He is our "fearless leader, and what would he be if not perfect?"

Mikey stood up from the couch turned toward Raph and started yelling. "Don't you get it? HE MIGHT NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN! Leo is not taking this well and you make fun of him. I swear Raphael you can be so heartless." Mikey walked angrily away from his red clad brother and slammed the door to his room.

Raph looked after Mikey with astonishment on his face. He then got angry and started to get up to tell Mikey just what he thought.

"Don't Raph." Came a quiet voice behind him.

Raph whirled around and was about to lay into Donnie, but stopped when he noticed the fatigue on his brother's face.

"I didn't mean it like Mike took it. I was just trying to reassure him."

"I know, but I really think Mikey is taking this worse then we are. If this wasn't so close to us losing him before it might be different. Leo was in so much pain, he never asks for medicine, but he did this time. Mike's hurting bad, don't yell at him for taking what you say wrong, go in there and try to comfort him like a big bro should."

"Yeah, I guess I should. How are you holding up? You don't look so good."

"I'm tired, but with Leo resting I should be resting too. I hated telling him Raph I really did. You should of seen his face, he tried to mask it but it hurt him not to know if he would be able to walk again."

"Look Donnie, go get some rest. I'll talk to Mikey and then I'll check on Leo. It's going to be fine. We all are going to get Leo back to his usual bossy, perfect self. Now get to bed."

"Wake me if Leo needs me ok?"

"Fine whatever just go."

Donnie left and Raph started towards his youngest brother's door but stopped when he heard his name being called softly behind him.

"I am glad you are here for your brothers, my son."

"I just hope that what I said is true Sensei."

"We will do what we always have done and conquer any obstacle that comes for us as a family. Go speak to Michelangelo he is taking this very hard and he needs his brother."

"Mike, hey buddy can I come in?" Raph stood by Mikey's door waiting as patiently as he could.

"Go away!"

"Mikey if you don't open this door…" Raph threatened then calmed down by counting to 30. "Mikey I just want to apologize, now please open this DOOR!"

"WHY? So you can make fun of Leo again? He ain't here to defend himself and I don't want to talk to you."

"That's it." Raph stood back and was just about to kick the door in when Mikey opened it. "About time. You got lucky."

Mike turned away from his brother and sat down on his bed clutching his teddy bear.

"Look, Mikey it's going to be fine. I'm sorry about that crack about Leo. It was a joke I was trying to make you feel better. But you know me I'm not the optimistic type so it came out wrong."

"Do you really think Leo will get better? He was in so much pain Raphy you didn't see it you weren't there. Instead you had to be at Casey's."

"Look Mikey what do you want from me? I didn't know what to do I couldn't stay so I had to get out. You know Leo, heck we all do. When Leo puts something in his mind he will do it. We all are going to make Leo get his shell in gear and get better. I promise you Mikey even if Leo is feeling down in the dumps and he probably is thinking he failed and stuff, we are going to kick his butt and make him better. Ok?"

Mike looked at his big brother and got a huge smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yep no doubt about it."

"Great. Ok I'm hungry you go wake up Leo he needs to eat and I am going to make his favorite."

Mikey ran out of his room and Raph shook his head in amazement. _Only Mikey can go from one extreme to the next in a couple minuets_ and Raph was thankful for that.

Raph walked into the lab and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "What do you need Raph?"

"I um, wanted to see how you were doing bro." Raph walked over to his brother and stood next to him. Leo didn't even turn to look at him.

"How I'm doing? Well let's see according to Don I might not be able to walk again or if I can I might not be as I was. So how am I doing Raphael?"

"Apparently you are feeling sorry for yourself "Oh Fearless Leader."

Leo turned his head and looked at Raph fiercely. "Don't you dare? Don't you dare patronize me? You have no idea how I feel no idea about anything!"

"Don't I? I promised myself that after you got hurt the last time that I would never let anything or anyone hurt one of my brothers again, but it didn't matter you got hurt anyways. God when I saw how pale and how much blood you lost I almost lost it there. I couldn't handle it I had to go to Casey's to let off some steam. I know that you feel like you're a failure that you think that if you don't get back to peak form that you will be useless, well I can tell you right now that we as in all of us are not going to let you feel that way."

"Really and how can you stop it Raph. Don't you get it? I am nothing, nothing if I am not as good as I was. You guys don't know how good you have it. You have so much; you're the misunderstood one, Don the brainy one, and Mikey the comedian the baby. What am I? I have nothing but the leadership role that is me that is all I know and if I am not back to my usual standards I will be NOTHING!"

"You are more then that my son." Came Splinters' voice from the doorway.

"Sensei…I?"

"Raphael would you leave me and your brother alone? I believe Michelangelo will need some help in the kitchen."

Raph bowed to his Sensei and gave a meaningful last glance at Leo before he left. Leo was looking down at his hands not wanting to meet his Master's eyes.

"Why do you feel you will be useless to us my son?"

"Sensei, I wish you did not hear that. I meant no dishonor to you…"

"Leonardo, I never felt dishonored by you with anything that you have done. Now, please my son answer the question I have asked."

"I can not be a true ninja if I can not operate like the rest. How can I do you honor or do any of my brothers honor by being less then I truly am?"

"Leonardo, if you have already admitted defeat then you are defeated. Donatello does not know the outcome of your injury. I believe in you my son as I have always believed in you. You are a natural born leader and I am truly blessed to have a son such as yourself. Leonardo believe in yourself as your family believes in you. For now rest my son. The road ahead is paved with many challenges, but with your strength and the help of those that love you, you will over come those bumps in the road."

"Sensei, I…Domo Arigato." Leo bowed his head to his Master and held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No thanks is necessary for the truth my son. Now rest your supper will be ready soon." Splinter left the room and his eldest son with a smile.

"Geez what smells so great?" Donnie came walking into the kitchen looking a little better then when Raphael first saw him.

"Only Leo's favorite!" Mikey exclaimed as he licked the batter from the pan.

"Mikey you do know that Leo needs to eat real food too, not just cake."

"Duh, Donnie that is why I also made a pizza."

Don shook his head at Mikey and turned towards Raph. "So I guess you and Mikey are talking again, and since you didn't wake me Leo didn't need me. I did go and check on him. He was asleep. Did you talk with him?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get to say all I wanted to say because Master Splinter came in and talked with him instead. Splinter left with a satisfied look on his face though, so maybe whatever he said to Leo sunk in."

"Yeah, lets hope. So when is the pizza ready Mikey I am starving."

"Dudes right now. How about we go in with Leo and have a family meal?"

"Yeah, I think Leo could use the company."

Mikey got the pizza while Raph got the coke and water for Leo. Donnie went into Leo's room first and gently woke him up.

"Yo bro! Dinner is served!" Mikey grabbed a slice of pizza and put it into Leo's hand. "And if you are a good turtle and eat all your pizza, or let a certain other turtle eat it for you, you will get an extra special surprise."

"What our lame-brained brother is trying to say is eat up bro, you need your strength and the faster we eat the pizza the faster we can have the cake." Raph then took a huge bit of his pizza and chewed rather noisily.

"We thought you could use the company Leo. Sleeping is good to heal, but we thought it would be fun to hang out. Seriously Leo all joking aside you are going to get better and we will all be there to help you. It isn't going to be easy bro, but knowing you, you'll be up and like your old self in no time." Donnie smiled at his big brother and patted his hand reassuringly.

"I…thanks guys. Just…thanks." Leo smiled and also began eating his pizza. He realized then that he was starving and took another piece.

The weeks that followed were tough on all of them, but through the shear stubbornness of each of his brothers, master, and friends Leo got better and to this day he thanks that which watches over them for his family and friends.

_Well that is it folks. I have another story in the works but am not going to post it until I am done with it…I hate having to wait for authors to finish stories that I love (hint, hint Darktiger2) so I wait and post it until after it is complete. I hope you enjoyed it….See YA!_


End file.
